You Belong with Me
by blueboarderchick
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks, Jacob hopes to deepen their friendship. Will he get his chance, or will he stay the best friend forever? One-shot. JxB


"**SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: You Belong with Me**

**Your pen name(s): blueboarderchick**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit the "SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2046940/**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

Over the past few years I had really gotten good at hiding my emotions. You sort of have to if you're completely and undyingly in love with your best friend. I had loved Bella Swan since I was eight. Most of my fellow 8 years old friends ran from girls, thinking they had cooties. I did too. That was until my Dad told me that it was inevitable, that eventually I too would succumb and get cooties from a girl. It was in that moment that I decided that if I were to get these so called cooties, there was only one girl that I would want to get them from. _Bells._ She was the daughter of my Dad's best friend, Charlie. She only lived with Charlie during the summers. She lived with her Mom in Phoenix during the school year.

And my 12 year old heart broke when Charlie informed me she wouldn't be coming that summer, or any other following it. He was going to spend time with her in California from then on in the summers. _What's so great about California?_ We have beaches in Washington. Maybe we don't have a giant mouse running around like at Disneyland, but we have the Space Needle, Woodland Park Zoo, and the Seattle Aquarium. Those are real cool. And California didn't have me. She should have come to Washington where she belonged with me.

Anyway back to my more recent breaking heart. During the middle of my freshman year of high school, I overheard from the La Push gossip, Mrs. Underhill, that the daughter of the police chief from Forks was coming back to live. I dropped the 30 pound bag of dog food on my foot. _Damn it._ Wolfie, my dog-wolf hybrid, would just have to go a little hungry for the moment. And for the record, _he's badass__, _I know_._ You could only count on Mrs. Underhill to be relaying truthful information about one third of the time, and I had to know if this was one of those times. I sure hoped like hell it was.

I ran the two blocks home. The cruiser was in the drive way. _Perfect._ I could get the information straight from the source. I still couldn't believe Billy had not bothered to mention my best friend, the girl that held my heart, was coming home. This caused a little doubt in my heart. _He wouldn't honestly keep that from me, would he?_ But I still held tight to my hope. I walked in to see them having beers and watching a basketball game.

"Jacob, how you doing, kid?" _I'd be doing great if you tell me what I have been dreaming of for the past three years is coming true._

"Great."

"Son, where's Wolfie's food?"

"Oh, yeah, funny thing."

"Jake, you wanted that monster of a dog, and it's your job to take care of him."

"Sure, sure. What I was going to say was that I had the food, but then I got distracted. I overheard Mrs. Underhill talking…" I was going to leave it open, so maybe they would feel inclined to inform me of this gigantic news.

"Well you know to never take anything that woman says to heart, Jake."

"Normally I don't. But I was really kind of hoping that this time she was right."

"Why is that son?"

"She said that Bella was coming back." I tried to keep from having too much hope in my voice. The two men gave each other a look and then turned to me. They both just chuckled. I was getting impatient.

"Well? Is she?" After a few more painstaking seconds, Charlie answered me.

"Yes she is, Jacob. She arrives the day after Christmas." _One week._ This was the best damn Christmas present _ever_. The smile on my face couldn't get any bigger. But I couldn't help myself. And it didn't really matter anyway. Both men knew I had always had a huge crush on Bella. Neither of them knew just how far those feeling went, though.

That week, before school started back up, I spent every minute of every day I could with Bella. We fell right back into being best friends. But then again that didn't really surprise me. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was longer and not so frizzy. Her light brown eyes shined, brightening my days. Her freckles weren't so predominant, but she was a pale as I remembered. She was like a porcelain doll. I loved her and everything about her. Bella had turned 16 in September, and Charlie bought our old truck that I fixed up from us and gave it to her as a Christmas gift. She loved it. Which I loved, knowing that she loved something that I had worked so hard on was worth every hour I had put into that beast.

The Saturday night before school started back up, it snowed. She came over early to get the most out of our last day of freedom. I could hear the roar of the truck down the road from my kitchen. I immediately went outside to greet her.

"Hey, Jake" she yelled at me as she climbed out of the truck.

"Hi, Bells," I said lifting her up in a big bear hug.

"I need…to breathe…Jacob" She groaned out.

"Sorry. I just get so excited to see my best friend."

"Well, it's nice to be so loved. So what are we doing on this fine day before my imminent doom?"

"Forks High is not going to be your _imminent doom_, Bella. I'm sure you'll survive."

"I know. I just really wish you were going to be there. It'd be nice to know someone."

"I wish I was going with you too." _More than you know._ We started walking toward the back of the house headed for my garage. It was pretty chilly with the snow outside, but luckily Bella had bundled herself up well. I started working on the bike I got from the scrap yard. It was an old, black Harley-Davidson Sportster. My new project, my new baby. I was finishing up working on the carburetor, when I was hit in the face with something cold and hard. _Arf_. I wiped my face as it was now wet. I looked down to see a deteriorating snow ball on the floor of my garage. I look up to see Bella that was gone from her seat.

"Bells?" Nothing. I got up and started my way outside. As soon as I set foot on the snow covered ground, another ball went flying by my head. "Come on, Bella. You know you were never one for sports, especially baseball. You suck at throwing any kind of ball, while I am pitcher for the _varsity_ boy's baseball team. Do you really think you could beat me in a snow fight?" It was still quiet. I would give her points for being stealthy. _Now if I could only figure out where she is hiding._ Another snowball flew, this one hitting my back. _Improvement._ I turned around and started to head toward the back of the garage with snow ball in hand. I quietly edged my way to the corner of the building. I make my way around it only to be tackled, or well, more like being fallen on.

"Geez, Bells. You let your own two feet take you down. I didn't even have to do anything. That's no fun." I was now lying on my back looking up to the brown eyed beauty that was lying on my chest. _God she's beautiful._ She looked like an angel. Especially with the snow falling all around us. She was looking at me with very intent eyes.

"You know, you're sort of beautiful, Jacob." _Say what? She thinks I'm beautiful, well she said sort of. But I'll take that any day._

"I always think you're breathtakingly beautiful, Bella." She blushed, her eyes still focused on mine. _Just say the words, Jake. Three little words. Not so hard. I. love. You._

"I guess I should get going. Gotta get ready for school tomorrow and fix Charlie some dinner." She got up and I laid there for a second trying to figure out what just happened. _Damn it._ I had just missed the best opportunity of my life. That would have been the perfect moment to tell Bella how I felt. To kiss her. To finally be with her. Gone. Just like she was. I could hear the truck roaring to life in the drive.

I didn't see her again for two weeks. We talked a couple of times over the phone. She was just trying to get adjusted to her new classes. She seemed to have made a few friends, Bella said they invited her to Port Angeles that first Friday night. Apparently, she did something on Saturday too. But she never said what, and I didn't want to pry. The following Saturday was mine though. Charlie and Dad were going fishing, though I didn't know why, it would be freezing. They go to gossip just as much as they fish, I guess. Bella would be coming down to hang out with me. _All day._ I was stoked to say the least.

The day was going pretty well. We hung out in the garage a little and then headed to the beach. We sat down on a log and filled each other on the past two weeks more fully than we did during our phone conversations. I asked what she did the previous night, and she just brushed the question of with a, "hung out with a friend." Eventually, we went back to the house to eat some dinner. I told Bella I would cook, since that first week she always worked in the kitchen. We had pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. This was really the only option, seeing as breakfast is the only meal I can make without causing a fire or other damage to the kitchen. She laughed a little at the menu I selected, but enjoyed it nonetheless. She had been pretty quiet the last 10 or 15 minutes, while she washed and I dried. She seemed to be thinking so I left her to it. Well, for as long as I could take the silence.

"So what do you want to do when we're done here, Bells?" She looked up at me sheepishly. _Not a good sign._

"Actually, some friends from Forks are having a bonfire tonight. I was hoping we could head that way pretty soon." I didn't know what the big deal about that was. I wondered why she looked so guilty for wanting to do it. It wasn't like she was ditching me; she invited me along, asked if I wanted to. She was leaving it up to me.

"Sure, sure. Sounds fun. I'd like to meet your other friends, as long as they won't mind a lowly freshman crashing their get-together."

"Great! No they won't mind, I'm sure. I told Edward I thought you would be okay with going." _Who is Edward? I've never heard her mention him before._

"Edward? Which friend is he again?" She looked to be concentrating on that pan pretty damn hard.

"Oh, he's Alice's brother." She took in a breath. "And I'm sort of…um…well…me and Edward are dating. That's who I was with last night. We went into Port Angeles for dinner." _Crack!_ _There went my heart breaking in two. You had your chance Jake and you blew it. How could she not know that she belonged with me, not this Edward idiot?_

"Oh." That was about all I could manage at the moment.

* * *

We headed for the cliffs, where the bonfire was being held. She quickly headed for _Edward's_ side. A girl named Jesse or maybe Jennifer, no Jessica, kept following me around like a lost puppy. I actually noticed that quite a few of the ladies from the Forks sophomore class were taking an interest in me. I guessed they didn't mind a freshman after all.

After the bonfire, Bella and _Edward_ officially became a couple. I had to watch this douche with my Bells for the next two and half years. They were planning on going to the University of Washington together after they graduated. I still remained friends with Bella, she even called me her 'ever lovable best friend'. Edward and I never got along, he could tell that I had feeling for Bella beyond friendship. But he also knew better than to try and get rid of me. There was no way Bella would put up with him mistreating me, her best friend.

Over those two and half years, Bella changed some. She seemed really dependent on Edward. She was beside herself that first summer when he went to Alaska to visit some of his cousins for a month. She also gave up her dream of becoming an English teacher. Edward was going to become a lawyer and thought Bella should as well. Sometimes I wondered if the guy even knew Bella at all. Bella would be an awful lawyer, but no because she was dumb. She was far too obliging and couldn't tell a lie if her life, or in the case of a lawyer, another's life depended on it. Not to mention the fact that she had a heart and actually cared about people. Teaching was perfect for her. How could he not see that? Over the years, I saw less and less of her, though. She was too busy joining tons of overachiever clubs, taking SAT prep courses, and whatever other crap Edward felt they needed to improve their chances of getting into college.

But I guess I changed some myself. Well at least I did on the outside. My feelings for Bella only grew. I knew she was the one. She was who I belonged with. I just wished I could get her to see that. I played the faithful and loyal best friend the first spring and into the summer. But after watching her shut herself away from everything when he was in Alaska, I couldn't take it anymore. I hated seeing her like that. She didn't feel up to hanging out with me, just because he was out of the state. I thought that that was bull. That summer I had my growth spurt. I grew to stand at 6 foot 5. My lean body filled out tremendously. Girls on the reservation certainly took notice, and when I ran into Jessica again at First Beach, she without doubt did as well. If Bella was going to shut me out and immerse herself in Edward, then I could do the same. I had no reason to stay faithful to her.

I only dated Jessica for a couple of weeks, but she wasn't the only fling I had that summer. I quickly discovered that girls were willing to line up to date me. None of them were Bella, though. I became pretty bored or sick of each of them relatively fast. I finished my bike that summer, too. I loved that my birthday was in August, just two days before school started back up again. That meant that I would be driving to school in style on my bike. That only fueled the girls' infatuations with me. I swiped an old leather jacket out of my Dad's closet. It still looked pretty new, he ate too much fried fish and beer and outgrew it in no time. My mother had bought it for him, so after she died, he didn't dare get rid of it. With all those things, I soon developed quite the reputation. _Bad boy._ Other guys glared. Girls swooned. Fathers and mothers hid their daughters. One look from me, and even Mrs. Underhill would shut her trap and walk away. I sometimes found it funny. I mean I never actually broke any laws or rules. Not even at school. Just by my appearance, mode of transportation, and dating record, did people, mainly adults, look at me with a disapproving stare. Dad just chalked it up to being a teenager and that it was just a phase. No one would ever guess that it was really just a front, a coping mechanism, or a way to not think of how much I wanted Bella.

During the beginning of my junior year, I started dating Leah Clearwater. She was a senior at La Push High, and also Bella's new step-sister. Bella's dad married Sue Clearwater near the end of the summer. Leah and Bella were complete opposites, but they appeared to get along great despite their differences.

I was taking Leah to a little restaurant in Port Angeles one Saturday night. It was the place I took all of my girlfriends right before I planned on breaking up with them.

I liked to leave them with a fond memory of me. It was the least I could do before dropping them. The night was going pretty smoothly. She was going a little overboard with the PDA, but I could deal with it. However the people at the table next to us didn't seem to cope as easily. They were moved to another part of the restaurant.

"Sir, could the two of you please be a little more conservative in your affections for one another?" I looked up the waitress and chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Leah, babe, wait until we get to the car, will ya?"

"I can't help it, Jake. You're just so hot in that shirt." She growled. I had learned months ago that the tighter the shirt the wilder it drove the girls. I smirked at her. Leah had been trying very hard to get me to have sex, but that was one thing I didn't do. I didn't love any of the girls I dated and I wouldn't make that connection with anyone I didn't love. I wanted that to be shared with Bella and only Bella. I knew it was pointless in holding on to that dream, but I just wanted her so damn bad. I knew I could wait for her forever. I knew everyone assumed that I slept the girls and then broke up with them afterwards, but I never took the time to correct them. Let them believe that. Let Bella believe that.

"Leah? Jacob?" _Bella?_ I turned to see that her and douche bag had occupied the table next to us that the other couple had abandoned. _Great._ We hadn't even received our food. That meant we were stuck here by them for awhile.

"Bella! What are you doing here? I thought the two of you were going to Seattle for the day." Leah looked happy to see her step sister.

"We were, but we were going to be getting a late start, so we decided to go tomorrow instead. I knew you were going out, but I didn't realize it was to here."

"Oh, I didn't either. Jake surprised me. Isn't he sweet?" Leah looked over at me lovingly. _That's not a good look. Definitely time to cut her loose._ Bella looked at me with a frown and a slight glare. _Wonder what that is about._ I knew she wasn't crazy about me dating Leah. She about had a fit when I showed up to the wedding as Leah's date. She said best friends and sisters weren't allowed to date. At first, I thought she was jealous, at least that's what I hoped. Soon I figured what she said was her real reasoning.

"Yeah, real sweet. Why this place, Jacob?" Crap! _Does she know about what I use this place for? I have dated a couple of her friends and used this method of dumping._ I usually avoided dating friends. It gets too messy, but I enjoyed dating Bella's friends, it felt like I had more power that way. _Maybe she figured it out._

"No real reason. It's nice, great food, and Leah loves Italian food."

"See, Bella." Leah gave Bella a look. If I didn't know better, it was an 'I told you so' look. _Did Bella say something about me?_

Edward looked bored and slightly annoyed sitting next to us. Bella looked weary, while Leah looked excited. I personally couldn't wait to get out of there. While we were waiting for our check, Leah went to the restroom and Edward had stepped outside to take a phone call.

"I know what you are going to do?" I looked over at her pretending I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"I beg your pardon."

"Don't play with me, Jacob. You think you are so slick, Jacob Black. I know you bring girls here right before you dump them. I won't let you hurt Leah like that. Honestly, I don't know why you do this. It's not you. I know you better than this. Why do you treat girls like this?"

"Just biding my time until the right one sees me, Bells. I can't sit at home waiting for the rest of my life."

"Please just end things with Leah nicely, okay? She really likes you, Jake. Don't hurt her. For me."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella. I have no intentions of breaking up with Leah. I like her, too. This was just supposed to be a nice evening out for the two of us." _What the fuck am I saying? Well at least this is one way to piss Bella off, and that is exactly what I feel like doing right now._ "I'd appreciate you not talking to Leah about me with accusations like that." I knew I was being a jerk. But I didn't have a heart, she's had it for years, and she continually stepped all over it.

"Just don't throw her away like she's nothing, Jacob. Not like you do to the other girls. She's my sister. I wish you would respect that."

"Trust me; we don't always get what we wish for."

Soon, Leah was back, I quickly paid the bill and we left. On the car ride home I decided that I was going to sleep with Leah. I needed to be able to forget about Bella. When we arrived at her house, it was empty. We were rounding third base when I knew I couldn't do it. I wasn't seeing Leah's face, I was seeing Bella. I pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong, Jake? Don't you want me?"

"No. I mean, yes. I do. I just don't think we should do this. I don't even have a condom with me, Leah."

"That's okay. I have some." _What?_ She went to reach over to her nightstand.

"Or not." She lifted up an empty blue box. "I guess I don't. But don't worry I know where a full box is." Before I could stop her, she left the room.

"Where did you get those?"

"Bella's room." I wished I never asked. Guess it figured though. They had been together almost two years. I tried not to think of _him_ touching Bella's body. "Charlie thought we should both have them 'in case.' Though he doesn't have to worry about Bella."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're her best friend, don't you know."

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Oh well, she's still a virgin. And as far as I know, she doesn't plan on changing that until after she graduates or maybe longer. It frustrates the hell out of Edward. Now where were we? Oh yeah, right here." She leaned in to kiss me. I let her at first, I was too busy thinking about Bella still being a virgin like myself. We could still share our first time, just like I always wanted. I had to stop this with Leah, so I pulled away again.

"No. Leah, I think we should wait. I want to respect you…and your body." I had no idea what I was saying. I just needed to get out of there.

"I want you Jake. And I don't want you to respect my body. I want you to take it for your own." _What was she saying? Leah was a sex freak. Who would have thought that? Not me._

"I…got to go. I'll see you later Leah. Good night." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, pulled on my clothes and raced for my bike.

* * *

I dated Leah for another three weeks before I ended it. I wanted to end it sooner, but I didn't want to prove Bella's theory right. Leah just kept pushing me for sex. I knew I couldn't do it with her, and I didn't want to either. My heart ached for Bella, and so did my body. But I continued my dating expeditions anyway. I had a new girl at least every other month. Dad told me if I kept it up I was going to run out before I graduated. I told him the summer would bring vacationers and fresh faces. He didn't look amused. Things got better with Bella after I broke up with Leah. I guess she really didn't like me dating her sister. I also suspected that she knew how I refused to have sex with Leah. I bet she thought it was because of what she said to me at the restaurant. She could never see the love I felt for her.

That was how the rest of the school year went. I dated random girls, and every once in a while, I got to hang out with Bella. I was dreading summer, because after summer Bella would be leaving. And, I would be stuck in La Push. I sat thinking of how if fate or the gods loved me, they would send Bella to me. But I guess I really didn't deserve her after how I had acted over the last two years.

I was currently between girlfriends and thinking about it in my garage, when I heard the roar of Bella's truck. I thought that it was weird. She graduated this morning, I was sure she would be celebrating with Edward. I started to head outside. She was sitting in her truck, hunched over. I walked over to the truck and saw that she was crying her heart out.

"Bells?" She looked up with a haunted look. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She shook her head. I opened the door and carried her bridal style to the garage. She buried her face in my shirt.

"Bells, honey, tell me what has you so upset."

"He br- broke up with m-me." She stuttered. _That stupid, ungrateful, motherfu-_

"He left right after graduation." _Huh._

"What? Where? Why?" I had too many questions.

"Alaska. To spend time with his family. At least that's what he said."

"I thought the two of you had plans. What about school?" She gave a humorless laugh.

"Oh, that's best part. He's not even going to UW. He's going to Yale! Can you believe it? He didn't even tell me he was applying. And he's known for two months that was where he was going to go, and just told me today. He said I was holding him back from his true potential." I was going to murder him. I was going to tear him up and burn the pieces.

"Bella, don't you believe one word that asshole said, okay? _He_ was the one holding _you_ back. You are incredible. You're selfless, smart, caring, unbelievably gorgeous. He's a moron to leave you. You gave up too much to be with him. You should be a teacher like you wanted. He took that dream away from you. He was never right for you." I held her tight. I felt like I had to protect her from those thoughts.

"Thank you, Jacob. You always know what I need to hear."

"That's what I'm here for, Bella. I am always here for you. Never forget that."

"I won't, Jake. I need you too much. I'm sorry I was such a bad friend these past years. I feel like I neglected you."

"You're the best friend I have ever had Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for. But at least now I get you to myself for the whole summer. Right?"

"Right."

"I promise it will be the best summer you've ever had Bells." And I fully intended to keep that promise. We just relaxed and hung out doing nothing for the first week. She was still upset some. I couldn't expect her to get over him overnight. They did date for over two years. I would give her time. But I knew she belonged with me. I just needed to make her see that.

* * *

She would be going off to college in just a few weeks. I might lose her for good this time. She was only going to Seattle, that's were the University of Washington was. But still, who knew where she would go after she graduated. I had to try, or else I would live in wonder and _what ifs_. I couldn't help what I felt for her, for what I have always felt for her. I would finally come right out and say how I felt. No skirting around it, no subtle hinting. As smart as Bella was, sometimes she missed what was right in front of her. I knew her better than anyone, and she knew me better than anyone. She saw past my bad boy image and saw me for what I really was. Not the bike. Not the leather jacket I swiped from my Dad's closet. Not even the tough exterior. Bella only saw Jacob. The love I had for mechanics. The love and respect I had for my Dad. The gentleness behind my giant exterior.

I had a plan. A pretty good one, I thought. It worked for Lloyd Dobler, that guy from that 80's movie, _Say Anything_. He used a boom box. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't find one. So my iPod and some speakers would have to work. My original plan was to play the guitar. You know, show the extra effort; maybe win a few extra points. But after two months of trying to learn, I gave up on it. Even Wolfie would leave the house during the hours I practiced, I was that bad.

I heard Charlie was working the late shift that night from Dad. That's why they weren't going fishing in the morning. I prayed that Leah was pouncing on some poor unsuspecting boy. I didn't think Sue or Seth would be an issue. Sue liked me, and I am pretty sure Seth was the president of my fan club. I was like his freaking idol or something. So, I headed over to her house around 10 pm. I set up my speakers, got the song ready to go, pushed play, and put my heart out on the line. I started singing with the song. I didn't have the best voice, but it would get my point across.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
He doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your story like I do

She opened the window. She poked her head out and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Jacob?" I simply nodded, grinned, and continued to sing. She looked on with curious eyes. I am sure it's not every day a six foot five teenager goes around singing up to second story bedrooms.

_But he wears polo shirts, I wear t-shirts  
He's debate captain and I'm on the ball field  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

She was smiling at me. That is always a good sign. Encouraged, I continued belting out the words with all my heart.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since he brought you down  
You say you're fine, but I know you better than that  
Hey, what cha doing with a boy like that?

He wears Dockers, I wear sneakers  
He's debate captain and I'm on the ball field  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

She stepped away from the window and shut it. _Uh oh. Denied Black._ I kept singing anyway. I would finish this song so I would never wonder _what if_ some where down the line.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

The back door opened. She came out wearing her pajamas. She had tears in her eyes. That could be really bad or really good. Only time would tell.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

She started to walk over to me. _What was she doing?_ She got closer. She had a sly smile on her face. She reached up. _Is she going to slap me?_ And wrapped her arms around my neck, well at least the best she could standing at five foot six. _God I hope this means she feels the same way._

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I finished barely whispering the words. It was all out there, and there was nothing I could do to take it back. She just stared up at me. I really wished I could read her mind. Usually I could read her face, but she had it blank of any emotion.

"God, we're stupid." That wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I must have showed my confusion. "You really have always been here, but I thought I just needed you as a friend. I ignored all the girls you dated. But it was pretty hard to ignore it when it was my front door you were picking one of them up at. I kept feeling so resentful towards Leah. It never even clued in as to why. I guess I always knew I loved you. I just thought it was a different kind of love. And you," she said poking me forcefully in the chest. "You're stupid, too. Why didn't you kiss me that day in the snow, Jake? I thought you didn't want me like that. That's the only reason I originally agreed to go out with Edward. Then you started dating all those girls, and I didn't know what was going on with you. I just didn't know." She buried her face in my chest. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?! I was the stupid one. I guess instead of being jealous and immature, I should have just manned up and told you a long time ago how I felt. Because honestly, Bells, I have loved you since forever. You don't know how much I regret not kissing you that day. I thought I lost my chance for good. I just froze then. I was in shock, you know? I was a fifteen year old boy with the girl he loved since he was eight years old, sitting on top of him. My brain wasn't working correctly at the moment."

"So, what now?"

"Now that you understand that you belong with me, we start our lives together, Bells. Seattle isn't too far away. We'll see each other on the weekends and on your breaks. And next year, I will join you there. But for now, we can enjoy the last couple of weeks of summer we have together."

"I like the sound of that. Hey, Jake, do you remember me telling you that you were sort of beautiful?"

"Of course, it was the best compliment I have ever gotten in my life. Plus, I never forget anything you tell me, Bells."

"Well, I was wrong." _Burn. That hurts. _"There isn't any 'sort of' about it." _That was more like it._

"Can I _please_ kiss you now?"

"You better, Mr. Black." And I did. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever had, or ever would have. But lucky for me, it was only the beginning.

***Song: "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift***

REVIEWS=LOVE


End file.
